Heartless In Alagaësia
by Shadowblade of Darkness
Summary: I am REVISING this story and uploading it. Allianna is being pursued and she is forced to drive her gummy ship into a warp hole, but her ship is hit again and she crash-lands in Alagaësia. Did she avoid the Heartless? Or will they come after her?
1. Allianna

**Allianna's POV**

I panicked as my gummiship was hit and reached critical condition. I spotted a warp hole ahead on my digital built-in map of the universe. I set a course to it, and sighed with relief as the warp drive took over. But a moment later something hit my ship, and I blacked out.

**Eragon's POV**

I walked on the edge of Feinster, along the Jiet River. Saphira walked behind me. She stopped. _Eragon, look, ahead._

I followed her gaze, and saw a woman lying on the ground on the edge of the river. I ran up to the woman, and looked her over. She appeared to be a woman about my age; she had long, brown hair and pail skin. She wore a lovely green gown, which was torn and battered. There were cuts on her arms. I picked her up, and ran back to the Varden camp. I'd ask her questions later.

**Allianna's POV**

My eyes opened slowly and I saw I was in some sort of war tent. I sat up, and looked around. I saw a strange-looking cat, but no one else. Just as I went to stand, a woman entered. "Ahh, you're up." The woman said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Just outside Feinster, in the Varden's Camp." The woman said. "Eragon found you along the Jiet River."

"Ahh." I said.

A man about my age came into the tent, and he looked to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." I said. "I'm Allianna."

"Eragon." The man said. He turned to the woman. "Thank you Angela."

"Anytime." Then woman looked to me. "Come back when you need fresh bandages."

I nodded, and followed Eragon out. _I won't need to come back, because of my powers; I'll be healed in no time._ I thought.

"How did you end up like that?" Eragon asked, motioning to my bandages.

"I don't remember. Last thing I remember is waking up in Angela's tent." I said, lying. I hoped he couldn't tell, I was a bad liar.

"You can trust me Allianna." Eragon said.

I sighed. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" I asked him.

He nodded, and led me to a tent with a large blue dragon outside of it. I gasped, and froze. Eragon turned. "It's okay, she won't hurt you." He said. "This is Saphira, my dragon."

I took a deep breath, and followed Eragon inside the tent. He motioned to the cot. "Take a seat, I have a stool." He said. I nodded and sat down.

Once he was seated, I took a deep breath and began telling him how I came to be here, how my world was under attack and I was forced to leave Ansem behind. "Last thing I remember, a heartless ship struck my ship just as I entered the warp hole to get here." I sighed. "I know it's a lot to take in…"

Eragon took in to sort through the information I gave him. "Do you know if the heartless followed you?"

"No, I can't be sure until they attack." I said. "So what's going on here?"

Eragon explained everything, and sighed. "We're making our way to Belatona as we speak."

"I'm sorry…." I said. "It seems trouble likes to follow me."

**Meanwhile at Galbatorix's castle…**

Maleficent appeared in the castle and looked at her surroundings. "So this is the world Allianna escaped to. I sense much darkness in this world. Perfect for the heartless."

Maleficent turned as she heard footsteps.

Galbatorix looked at Maleficent. "If you know what's good for you, you will leave."

"Is that a threat?" Maleficent asked with a smirk.

Galbatorix raised his hand and began to mutter something. He was to late the Heartless attacked him.

Maleficent laughed. "You fool; you are no match for the power of the Heartless."

Suddenly the Heartless are thrown back, revealing Galbatorix holding his sword.

"You have much darkness in you; perhaps I can interest you in something?"

* * *

><p>I sighed. I was waiting for Eragon to get back from meeting with the Varden's leader. I had a bad feeling Maleficent followed me.<p>

Eragon walked back with two people following him. "Allianna this is Nasuada, the Varden's leader and King Orrin, king of Surda."

"Pleasure." I said remaining seated.

"What is so urgent?"

"A force that may be more powerful than your king." I said.

Nasuada and Orrin looked at each other.


	2. Powers

FYI, I have **not** played BBS, nor do I plan to. I will use the Kingdom Hearts Wikia on any information I need for those characters. I will use my best guess for their personalities as well as using what impressions I got from 358/2 Days.

* * *

><p><strong>Eragon's POV<strong>

I sighed, leaning against Saphira. I had let Allianna sleep in my tent until Nasuada could get her one of her own. A solider ran up to me. "Shadeslayer, a few people have spotted strange creatures coming this way." He said.

"Thank you, head back and prepare for battle." I said. The solider nodded, and ran back. I went inside, and woke Allianna. I told her what the solider said. She got up, and her keyblade, which was the color of Glaedr's Elundari, and ran out of the tent. We ran to the Northern Border of Feinster, and she looked at the crawling creatures.

"Those are heartless, alright." She said.

**Allianna's POV**

_Maleficent followed me then. She's really desperate to get my power._ I thought. I sighed. Eragon drew is blue-bladed sword and watched them approach. "Neoshadows." I said. "They're tough, but they aren't the worst."

When they got closer, I ran towards them, attacking them. After I destroyed a few, I noted their numbers. There must have been thousands. I also noted that they were slowly surrounding me. "Stopaga! I shouted. The Neoshadows froze, and I began slashing at them. Eragon appeared and slashed at some, I had explained to him about my spells to him. Even with our combined efforts, we barely destroyed half. "Eragon get back." I said as more appeared.

"But Allianna…"

"Move back Eragon." I said. "Now."

Eragon hesitated, but moved back.

When Eragon was far enough away, I made my keyblade disappear. I took a deep breath, before I shut my eyes.

**Eragon's POV**

A bright light flashed, coming from Allianna. The Neoshadows were destroyed from the blast. When the light faded, Allianna swayed, and fell to the ground. I stared. Pure black dragon-like wings came out from her back. Her clothes had changed. She had on a simple black dress, which was torn on the bottom. Her feet were bare. I went over to her, and picked her up, gently sliding my arm under her wings.

Nasuada ran over, King Orrin beside her. She stared at Allianna. "How is this possible?" She asked.

"I don't know…I'll ask her when she wakes up." I said.

**Allianna's POV**

_I opened my eyes and stared threw the glass of the tank I was in. _Where am I? _I thought._

_A blonde-haired man walked by and looked at me with surprise. "Ha Ha! Another successful creation. And here I was so worried you'd fail after the accident."_

"_Creation?" I asked._

"_Yes, you are one of the many successful experiments that I, along with my assistant, have made. You see, I'm trying to create the perfect keyblade wielder." He said as he pressed a button. The water in my tank began to drain, and I coughed once my feet touched the floor. I stepped out and examined it. Below the tank door was a plaque that read 'Experiment 80'._

_Ansem watched me look at the writing. He wrote something down in a book and said. "From now on, your name is Allianna."_

"_Allianna." I said. "I like it. What is your…n-name?"_

"_My name is Ansem." He said. "I'll explain more to you later, but for now, I shall get us lunch. Come, Allianna."_

_I followed him, examining the hallway and stairs. We walked until we reached a room with a desk. Ansem told me to stay there. I watched him leave. I then examined the room, noting the containers of floating hearts. I stared at them. I turned my head to the door when I heard strange noises from outside the door. I cocked my head. _Is Ansem back already?

_Allianna gasped and strange creatures entered through the crack under the door. She panicked and ran into the computer room. They were there too. She panicked, not knowing what to do. One jumped towards her and she screamed, holding her head. The next thing she knew she was waking up in a bed. She looked around. There was a tall, strong-looking man sitting in the chair. He wore a uniform of sorts, had reddish hair and blue eyes. A strange weapon lay across his lap. I backed up until I hit the wall. "Are you with them?" I asked._

_The man looked at me. "You're up, Ansem was worried when he found you lying un-conscious and surrounded by heartless."_

"_Heartless? Those creatures that attacked me?" I asked. He nodded._

"_Aeleus, is she-" Ansem said as he came in before noticing me. He smiled. He sat on the bed and sighed with relief. He handed me a plate of food. I stared at it before I began eating it. "Good to see you are alright, but I guess I have you to thank for that, Aeleus."_

_Aeleus simply stood. "I must get back to my duties, sir." He said._

"_Thank you, Aeleus." Ansem said._

I woke, and was staring at the roof of Eragon's tent. I took off my bandages, and rubbed my arms where the scratches had been. I sighed, and stood. I saw Eragon outside, waiting. He looked to me. "Would you mind explaining?" He asked.

I sighed, and explained everything. "I've been running from the heartless for so long. I lost Ansem along the line." I said.

"Did he ever explain about the accident?" Eragon asked.

"No, and there was nothing of it in his reports." I said.

"I'll tell the soldiers to keep an eye out for the heartless. I will inform my guard to look for them as well."

"Thank you." I said.


	3. Capture

Sorry this is so short. Could have sworn it was longer.

* * *

><p>I watched as Eragon sparred his cousin. I sat next to Roran's wife, Katrina, who watched, a bit of worry on her face. I knew that Eragon was holding back, but I said nothing. Eragon won regardless, and they all sat and talked until Arya came over. "So far no one has spotted any heartless." She said.<p>

"Good." I said. "Just keep your eyes peeled. Sometimes, they appear out of nowhere."

Arya nodded, and ran off. When she was out of sight, I looked to Katrina. "So, Katrina, when are you due?"

They all stared at me with surprise. "How did you-" Katrina started to say.

"Oh, I'm just very observant." I said. "I won't tell anyone, if it's some big secret."

"It kind of is." Roran said.

I nodded, understanding. "Your secret is safe with me." I said.

"Thank you." Katrina said.

When it got later, I went to Eragon's tent and fell asleep. I was woken by a noise, and saw a Neoshadow inside her tent headed towards her. She went to scream, but something struck her head.

**Eragon's POV**

_Eragon! Wake up! A Neoshadow has Allianna! _Saphira shouted inside his mind/

I woke, and drew Brisingr. I spotted the Heartless carrying Allianna, and chased after it. Before I could catch it, a dragon-like heartless appeared and grabbed Allianna before flying upwards. I looked up and cursed, spying Thorn. i got onto Saphira, and she took off towards them. More of the dragon-like heartless appeared, and attacked them, I slashed at them, only destroying a couple before they retreated. I cursed again when I saw why. Thorn was too far away to catch.

**Maleficent's POV**

I waited impatiently as I waited to hear from Murtagh, who had been sent to capture Allianna. Suddenly, the mirror before her shimmered. Murtagh's face appeared. "I have captured her." He said. "I shall be in Uru'bean soon."

"Good, I shall inform Galbatorix." I said.

Murtagh's face disappeared, and I headed towards the throne room.

**Murtagh's POV**

I stared down at the woman lying across Thorn's saddle. She was beautiful, and he couldn't help but wonder why Galbatorix wanted her. She didn't look like she had anything useful for the King. _Whatever it is, it's not good. I have no choice but to bring her to him. _I thought, sighing.

_She'll be fine, Murtagh. Galbatorix only sent you to get her because of that woman Maleficent. She is the one who truly wants this girl. However, Galbatorix may want her for more. Who knows what she possesses besides those two?_

I sighed. _I'll try to make her stay the best that I can. No one deserves to be in the same castle as Galbatorix._


	4. Uru'bean

**Allianna's POV**

I woke in a cell, and rubbed my head where I had been struck. I slowly stood, and made my way to the bars I looked around the hall as best as I could, but saw no one, not one single guard. I smiled. _They go through all the trouble of capturing me, but don't even bother to get a guard to watch me, like it would matter either way. This just makes it easier._ I thought, stepping back. I summoned Dragonheart, and pointed it to the cell door's lock. A small beam shot out of the end, and a light _click _sounded and the cell door swung slowly and silently open_._ I walked out, and ran up the stairs. _This is to easy…._ I thought before I spotted someone. He was older then Eragon, but he shared a lot of the same features. I swung my keyblade at him, and he quickly drew his sword, which had a red blade, and blocked my attack. It seemed he wanted to say something, but he was too busy concentrating on blocking my attacks. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed my throat. My keyblade hit the ground and disappeared. I looked to the culprit and gasped. Maleficent glared at me. "Allianna, at last I have you within my grasp." She said, smiling. Suddenly, and enormous shock went threw me. I screamed, and she dropped me to the ground. Once the shock ended, I rubbed my neck, feeling a choker around my neck and a heartless symbol hanging from it. I tried to rip it off. "It's no use, Allianna. Unless I meet my demise, that necklace will remain on you."

I glared at her, but said nothing. I had no choice now but to serve her. She stood, and followed the two to the throne room. Once there, I looked to the King, knowing that was Galbatorix. He smiled. "Ah, welcome Allianna. I am Galbatorix, ruler of this world." He said. "Maleficent tell me you have this strange power, may I see?"

I nodded, and concentrated. A moment later, my clothes changed, and my wings appeared. I summoned my keyblade. Galbatorix stood, and circled me. He stopped behind me and stared at my wings. "Do these always appear?"

"Yes, sire. These wings also allow me to fly, like a dragon." I said. I changed back, wobbling a bit. Galbatorix eyed my keyblade then, and took it from my hands. As he inspected it, it flashed and reappeared in my hand. "Sorry, I can't help that. It does that on its own." I said. "I'm the only one who can wield Dragonheart."

Galbatorix sat back down on his throne. "I have a mission for you. One Murtagh has failed. Bring Eragon to me, alive."

"Yes, sire." I said. I went to the nearest balcony, and concentrated. My wings appeared and I took off towards Feinster. A few Wyverns followed me. I sighed.

Soon I saw Feinster in the distance, and I turned to where I knew Eragon's tent was. I saw Saphira take off, and head towards me. I wondered if Saphira spotted the Heartless, but not me. When they got closer, I saw Eragon in shock. "Allianna!" He shouted. "Behind you!"

The Wyverns flew over, avoiding Saphira and one grabbed Eragon's left arm while another grabbed his right. They pulled Eragon free of the saddle, and swooped around. Saphira growled. "Saphira, please, I had no choice. Maleficent is making me do this." I said. "Please, come peacefully."

Eragon nodded to her, understanding. They then headed back to Uru'bean, the Wyverns carrying Eragon while the rest surrounded Saphira.

The Wyverns dropped Eragon on the throne room floor, and Galbatorix smiled. "Well done, Allianna, at least there is one person I can rely on. You're dismissed."

I nodded, and left, and ran into someone. "Sorr-" I said, before looking who it was. It was the man I had attacked. "Oh, it's you."

"Galbatorix asked me to show you to your room when you returned." The man said.

"He should have told you to watch where you are going." I said.

He ignored me, and walked away, motioning for me to follow. I sighed and followed him to a bedroom. "Thank, I guess…" I said, I couldn't recall if I had heard Galbatorix say his name.

"If you need anything, call for one of the servants, or ask a guard for me." He said.

"I can't recall your name." I said.

"Murtagh." He said.

"Thank you, Murtagh." I said before slamming the door in his face.


	5. Time Together & Goodbye

**The next morning**

I woke and found some dresses lying out for me. A note from Galbatorix was on the top. I picked it up, and skimmed it. _He's giving me clothes, huh? How nice._ I said. I changed into one, and opened my door to see Murtagh about to knock. "Oh, um...good morning, Allianna." He said.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk around the city." Murtagh said.

"I have to ask Maleficent." I said.

"I already asked her, she said it was fine, something about getting a better look around this world." He said, shrugging.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." I said. I followed him through the castle, and into the City.

"What was your home like?" He asked.

"It has the most beautiful gardens one has seen. Everything is more advanced. We have these things called computers that hold what we call 'data'. It's really complicated, I don't really know everything myself." I said. We came to a stand with jewelry. I eyed the selection, my eyes stopping on a bracelet.

"Do you like anything?" Murtagh asked.

"I like that bracelet." I said, pointing to it.

"Ah, you have a good eye, it's my finest bracelet. I put all my skill into it." The shopkeeper said.

I went to take out my munny bag, but Murtagh stopped me. Before I could say anything, he put some money down and took the bracelet. He put it on my arm and smiled. "Thank You." I said, smiling at him. I twisted the bracelet as we walked, fascinated by how the light shined of the designs.

"You're welcome." He said as we walked further into the city.

As it grew late, we headed back to the castle. He laughed when he saw me still staring at the bracelet. "You really like that, don't you?"

"I've always been fascinated by certain objects." I said, going into the castle. I found it easy to talk to Murtagh. I sighed. I felt something for Murtagh deep in my heart. Was it love? But how could I love him? He served the king. I needed to talk to Eragon. "I've always been that way."

We came to my room, and I opened my door. "Thank you again for the bracelet." I said.

"Allian-"

"Call me Ally." I said.

"Ally, would you join me for dinner?" Murtagh asked.

"Do you like me Murtagh?" I asked. Murtagh blushed and stuttered. I sighed. "I thought so. Excuse me." I said before walking passed him and heading to the dungeon. I found Eragon's cell, and tapped the bars.

He looked to me before sitting up. "Is something wrong?"

"Murtagh asked me to dinner." I said before trying to take the bracelet off. Eragon came over and stopped me. The Heartless guarding him looked over for a moment before looking away.

"Give him a chance, he's my half-brother. He's being forced to serve Galbatorix. Besides…I think you like him back." Eragon said.

I felt my blush then. "Oh, fine." I said. I left then, and looked for Murtagh. When I found him I took his hand. "I would love to join you, Murtagh."

He smiled, and led me to the dining hall.

Months passed, and Murtagh and I became close. I was assigned to guard Eragon, so we all spent time together.

**Murtagh's POV**

I sighed, tossing the box that contained a present that I was going to give to Ally, out of boredom. _I think I'm going to ask her to marry me, Thorn._

_Yes, you and Ally have been close, but are you sure she'll marry you Murtagh? She and Maleficent can leave anytime._

_I know, that's why I bought her this, it'll be a promise between us._ I thought, sitting up on my bed.

**Allianna's POV**

I waited for Maleficent. She had something important to tell me. I sighed. I was eager to see Murtagh. Maleficent came in then. She shut the door. "Allianna, the heartless have gone out of control. We must leave before they consume this world."

I gasped. "But-"

"But nothing. We are leaving within the hour, say your good-byes if you must, but make them quick."

"Yes, Maleficent." I said. I then slowly made my way to Murtagh's room, thinking of what to say. I knocked on his door, trying to keep back the tears that were already forming.

Murtagh opened the door, and smiled, but it faded when he took in my face. "What's wrong?"

"We're leaving, Murtagh." I said. "I came to say goodbye."

"Please, take this with you." Murtagh said. "It's a promise."

I smiled, and took the box. "Thank you." I said. "I have to go."

"Wait." Murtagh said. He held my face and gently kissed me. "Are you coming back?"

"I'll try to, but I really can't promise anything." I said. "If I can get away from Maleficent, I'll come back."

I then ran out of the castle and out of Uru'bean, hiding the gift in my clothes. I got into the gummi ship, Maleficent was waiting. I sighed. "I'm ready." I said. Maleficent started the ship and it took off. The moment we left the world of Alageasia, it was consumed by darkness.


	6. Reunited

**Traverse Town, First District**

**Murtagh's POV**

I woke in a strange town and looked around. A man with a scar across his face stared at me. "You okay?" The man asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, where am I?" I asked, standing.

"Traverse Town." The man said. "I'm Leon."

I recognized the name of the place. It was one of the world's Ally had told me about. She had told me that this was the world were most people ended up when their world was consumed by the heartless. _So Alageasia is gone._

_So it seems. This place feels…interesting._ Thorn thought to me. He sent me an image of where he was.

I looked down from the clock tower. _No sign of Ally or anyone else…I wonder if there were more survivors._

* * *

><p><strong>Land Of Dragons, Summit<strong>

**Eragon's POV**  
>I woke next to Saphira in cold snow. I sat up. "Where are we?" He asked.<p>

_I do not know. Go and take a look around._ Saphira said.

I nodded, and headed down the mountain. I looked down at the edge, spying a city with a large strangely-build palace. I turned to go back to the summit but spotted something under a cart. I moved it, and gaped. _Saphira the egg!_ I thought, sending her an image of it in my mind.

_Could this mean others survived?_ Saphira asked.

_I hope so._ Eragon thought. _I see no heartless. I thought Ally said they were everywhere._

_Perhaps the darkness that breeds them is fading. _Saphira noted.

_I hope your right. _I thought, and headed back up the mountain to join her.

**Hollow Bastion, Castle Library. A week later.**

**Allianna's POV**

I walked around the library, skimming my hand on the book bindings. I fiddled with the necklace Murtagh gave me. I missed him. My loved ones were gone. Either in other worlds or taken by the darkness.

I looked up as I heard footsteps. It was a boy, probably eleven or twelve. He was wearing a jacket and red pants. They stared at each other. "Are you a wielder?" I asked. He nodded and summoned his keyblade. I smiled. "I thought so, sorry to bother you." I said.

He shrugged, the keyblade disappearing. "How did you know?"

"My secret." I said, going out into the Entrance Hall. I saw Squall and hugged him.

"It's good to see you to Ally." He said with a sad smile.

"Well 'Leon', how is Traverse Town?" I asked, tilting her head.

"Fine, only one person showed up recently." Squall mumbled. "He demanded to come with us."

Something felt weird within me. "Squall, cover for me, I'm leaving." I said before running off.

Squall nodded.

I ran and jumped over to the Dark Depths. Whatever it was, they were close. I walked through the mountains, following this feeling I had.

**Murtagh's POV**

I looked around the Great Maw, Thorn behind me. I sighed. _So far no sign of Ally…maybe she's not here._

_Murtagh, look._ Thorn thought.

I followed his gaze, and saw Allianna. He ran over to her and hugged her. "I thought I lost you." She said before kissing him.

I looked at her. "Your wearing-" He said. "Ally, the heartless necklace, it's gone!"

Ally gasped, and ran to a crystal fissure. She looked at her reflection in a crystal and saw the necklace was gone. "I'm free." She whispered. She turned to me and kissed me again. "Oh Murtagh."

"Ally." I whispered.

Ally then dragged me back to the Castle. She stopped when we got to the library and spotted a brown-haired man. "Ansem?"

**Allianna's POV**

I stared at him, confused. "But how?"

"It's a long story, Ally." He said, hugging me. "Who is this?"

"My boyfriend, Murtagh." I said, smiling. "I was going to take him to Twilight Town but-"

"Go, Ally, we will catch up later." He said, smiling.

"Go ahead Ally, I'll catch up." Murtagh said. Ally nodded and ran ahead.

**Murtagh's POV**

"Ansem, sir?" I asked, getting his attention. "I would like your permission sir, to ask Ally to be my wife."

Ansem's smile widened. "Well of course. I can see she loves you."

"Thank you, sir." I said, bowing to him before I ran to catch up to Ally.

**Twilight Town, Sand Lot**

I sighed and sat next to Saphira. _No Heartless here either. This is rather odd._

_Could they have been destroyed?_ Saphira asks.

_You really don't think they all could have been defeated do you? _I asked staring at her.

_Who knows...we can only hope._ Saphira said.


	7. Proposal

**Twilight Town, Station Plaza**

**Allianna's POV**

I smiled, looking down on Twilight Town. "Isn't it pretty?" I asked, smiling.

"It is beautiful." Murtagh said. "Ask Thorn where he is."

_Thorn, where are you?_ I asked.

_All I can see is an old Mansion and woods._ Thorn said.

"He's near the old mansion." I said. "It's just past Tram Common."

"Let's go." Murtagh said.

I nodded, and led him through the town. I took a detour went to the Back Ally and went to the Sandlot, and to my surprise, I saw Saphira. _Saphira!_ I shouted in my mind. _Where's Eragon?_

_He went into Town to get us something to eat, though I think he might have gotten lost._ Saphira said.

I laughed. "Stay here, I'll go get him." I said before running off into Tram Common. I spotted Eragon, who was approaching a fruit stand and I tapped him on the shoulder. I hugged him. "Ally?" He asked, surprised. "Are you free?"

I nodded. "Not long after, Murtagh and I came here. He's waiting for us with Saphira, and Thorn is by the old Mansion."

After I bought food for us all, we went back to the sandlot. We all ate and talked. "Wait one minute; I'm going to get us some ice cream." I said before running off.

**Murtagh's POV**

"I'm going to propose to her. But I can't buy her a ring." Murtagh said. "Unless by some miracle a bunch of Munny falls from the sky."

Eragon pulled a ring from his pocket. "I found it in the old mansion on the floor when I was looking for Heartless. It didn't look like anyone had been there in decades so I figured it didn't belong to anyone."

"Seems fate is smiling on me now." Murtagh said. He put it in his pocket before Ally returned.

**Allianna's POV**

I came back and handed Murtagh and Eragon each a Salty-sweet ice cream. "Go ahead, try it, it's a favorite around here." I said.

I watched as they tried the ice cream, laughing at their faces when they got brain freeze. "Good, right?" I asked, before sitting between them and taking a bite.

"Yea." Murtagh said. "Which way to the mansion, I wanna check on Thorn."

I gave him the directions and watched him leave. "I couldn't stop thinking about him after we left. I worried about you two."

Eragon smiled. "Saphira and I ended up on a World called the Land Of Dragons, and we managed to get here by some visitors. In both places, there were no Heartless."

"You can thank Sora for that. He had been going around the universe riding the Worlds of Darkness. Last I heard, he went off to fight Ansem's imposter."

"Ansem's imposter?" Eragon asked.

I nodded. "He claimed to be Ansem, but he wasn't. I think it was his old apprentice, Xehanort. I only saw him threw a cracked door, so I couldn't be sure it was him."

Murtagh returned a bit later and sat back down. "Wanna go to sunset hill tomorrow? I keep hearing people talk about it."

I smiled. "Alight." I said.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Eragon said. He went to Saphira and took something out of it. "I found this while we were on Land of Dragons."

Murtagh gasped when he saw the green egg. "The last dragon egg! It survived!"

I took the egg. "You don't think Galbatorix survived, do you?"

"I hope not." Murtagh said. "If he finds us, he'll force us all to serve him."

I sighed.

**The next morning.**

**Murtagh's POV**

I let Ally lead me towards Sunset Hill, thinking over in my head how to propose to her. She smiled, and sat on a bench that had a perfect view of the Sunset. We had spent the entire day alone. I sat next to her, and kissed her. "I love you, Ally."

"I love you to, Murtagh." She said, leaning against me.

A few minutes later, I pulled the ring out from my pocket and got off the bench to kneel before her. I had seen a man do this yesterday on my way to see Thorn. "Allianna...will you marry me?"

She gasped. "Oh Murtagh, of course I will." She said, smiling. She watched me slip on the ring, and she kissed me. "How did you get the ring?"

"Eragon found it in the Mansion. He figured it didn't belong to anyone since the place looked like it's been empty for years." I said, sitting next to her again.

"It's beautiful." She said before kissing me again.

We spent the week there before Ally insisted we return to Hallow Bastion. Once there, she looked for Ansem. Once she found him she hugged him. "Ansem, could you marry Murtagh and I?" She asked.

He smiled. "Of course!" He said. "I'd be honored."

So Ansem married us, and I moved into Ally's room. The next morning, I woke to see her sitting on the window seat, looking outside and a blanket wrapped around her, despite how she wore pajamas. I went over to her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yea, I just can't sleep." She said. "Something's bugging me."

I joined her. "What?"

"I don't know…that's just it." She said. She sighed and looked at me. We looked at one another for a moment before she kissed me. I picked her up, and brought her back to the bed.


	8. Bad News

Months passed, and Ally spent many nights staring out the window until she grew tired. Some nights, she would even trace the vein patterns on the egg. I worried about her. One day, I dragged her into town and bought her a sea-salt ice-cream. "Today, I'm forcing you to relax." I said.

She smiled. "Alright, I'll try." She said. She kissed me before she took a bite. We walked to the Crystal Fissure. Ally leaned against me, eating her ice cream. She took the last bite and smiled. "I won another one." She said.

"Congrats." I said. Once I finished mine, we headed back. One the way Ally stopped and held her head. I looked at her. "You okay?" I asked.

"I just feel a bit dizzy, that's all." She said.

I turned to go and pick her up, and she wobbled and fainted. I caught her. "Ally?" I asked. I panicked when she didn't open her eyes. I ran to the castle, and went to Ansem's lab. Ansem stood up the moment he saw us. "What happened?" He asked as Eragon walked in.

"I don't know, we were walking back and she said she felt dizzy before she fainted." I said.

"Bring her into the lab." Ansem said, opening the door to his lab.

I followed him, and put Ally on a table. Ansem put a hand on my shoulder. "Go wait outside, Murtagh."

I reluctantly left, and sat on Ansem's desk, trying not to worry. Eragon sat next to me. "I'm sure she's fine."

Five minutes passed before Ansem called us in. "You both know of Ally's powers, correct?" He asked. We nodded. "Well, in short, they are destroying her."

"What?" I asked.

"I feared this since the accident. I worried that her body would reject them." Ansem said.

"What happened Ansem? I want to know." I said.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Ansem said.

**Ansem's POV 1 year ago**

I typed into the computer and stood. I looked to the door, thinking I had heard something. I sighed before turning to the container that held Experiment #80, my first female. She was progressing well, on her last scan I discovered that if she so wished, she could bear children. Her brown hair flowed down to her waist. Soon I would have to cut it again. The black dress put on her by Ienzo didn't look tight, so she was probably only growing in height now.

I got a ladder and put it against the tube. I examined it, making sure it was functioning properly. I opened the lid so I could hook #80 to the computer, so it could register her heartbeat and other vital signs. All appeared normal as Ienzo came in. He slipped on his lab jacket. "Is she doing well?" he asked.

"Very." I said as I climbed down the ladder. I pressed the button to drain the tube of the liquid inside. Once it was fully drained, I took her out and laid her on the exam table. "My tools please, Ienzo."

Ienzo nodded, and got my surgical supplies. He then hooked her up to the heart monitor. Ienzo looked to the shelf above the exam table. "One of the screws are loose." He said.

"I'll have to fix it later, but for now, let's move the more dangerous items off the shelf." I said. I then moved a few jars off the shelf, before returning to the exam table. I made a cut on Ally's stomach area. I examined her organs. "Everything seems fully grown and functional. She may just be my best."

Ienzo smiled. He then turned, hearing something. "Ansem, Heartless!" He shouted.

I stood straight and hit the shelf, knocking the jars that were left on it off and onto the floor and exam table. Ienzo destroyed the heartless, and started picking up the jars, luckily none had broken. I quickly went through the jars' contents in my head. "The Dragon scale, quickly! Find it"

"What?" Ienzo asked, looking around.

"A dragon's scale. Kioda found it and sent it to me." I said looking to the exam table. I went over and saw the dragon's scale on one of #80's organs before I could remove it, the incision on her stomach healed. Before I could react, Ally's body convulsed and two black dragon wings shot out of her back. The bottom of her dress tore, and her nails grew longer. I stepped back, and waited until she settled on the table and the wings disappeared. I sighed. "We must watch her closely now, in case her progress falters."

**Murtagh's POV, Present Day**

I was in shock. "A simple dragon's scale?"

"I didn't think it was an ordinary dragon's scale after that. I contacted Kioda after Ally was back into her tube. Kioda is one of her brothers, he watches over Halloween Town. He said it was no ordinary scale, he sensed something strange from it, and he was unsure what effects it could have on Ally. I thought in the end, it may destroy her."

"So she's going to die?" I asked, horrified.

Ansem typed something and he sighed. "I'm waiting to see if there is a solution."

Eragon sighed. I waited impatiently, worried about Ally. Something beeped. "Well?"

"I can remove the scale, but her body has become reliant on it. She will live longer, but I cannot say how-" He stopped when something on the screen got his attention. He smiled. "Well, this is quite a surprise. Allianna is pregnant."

"What?" I asked, in shock.

"She's pregnant, Murtagh. Before you say anything else, she will live long enough to give birth, but how much longer after that, I cannot say." I said, standing. "It is not your fault this happened, Murtagh."

He left the room, and a half hour later he came back carrying a jar with a dragon's scale inside. "She will wake in the hour. We have to put the news on her gently."

Eragon nodded. Fifteen minutes passed before the machinery shut off and Ally came into the room looking weak. Murtagh ran over and picked her up before she could fall.

**Allianna's POV**

I kissed Murtagh as he picked me up. "What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted Ally." He said. He then explained everything, and I felt tears form in my eyes.

"I'm pregnant and I'm dying?" I asked, crying.

"You'll live to see your baby, Ally. How long after, I cannot say." Ansem said.

I pulled myself closer to Murtagh. "Shh, my Ally." He whispered. "Everything will be okay."

Murtagh carried me to our room and lied me on the bed. He tried to cheer me up, but nothing worked.

"Our child may never get to know who I am, Murtagh." I said.

"We can only hope that the baby will." Murtagh said. "Why don't we go and tour the worlds?" He asked. "Just you me, and Eragon."

"Sounds nice." I said.

By the time I fell asleep, Murtagh had calmed me down. The next morning I told Ansem we were leaving. I hugged him. "I'll miss you."

"As I will miss you, my daughter." Ansem said, smiling.

Eragon came in then. "All packed, Ally." He said.

"I'm coming." I said. I hugged Ansem again before following Eragon To the Gummi Bay. We then left Hallow Bastion and headed for Destiny Island.


	9. Destiny Island & The Land Of Dragons

FYI: Ally's camera is one of those old ones that develop inside the camera and come out of it. I can't find what it was called.

* * *

><p>I smiled as I looked to the ocean. I then got three bags out from the gummi ship. I handed one to Eragon and Murtagh. "Go change." I said. They took the bags and went to the Seaside Shack to change. I smiled before climbing up to the tree hut and changed into a black bikini. I wrapped a black pareo around my waist.<p>

**Murtagh's POV**

I sighed, adjusting the swimming trunks. They felt weird, but I wasn't used to them Eragon and I then went back out to the beach. I looked around for Ally. "Ally?" I asked.

"Up here you two!" Ally shouted. We both turned to see Ally waving at us from up in a tree hut. She was in a black bikini, a black see-threw pareo wrapped around her waist. She walked down to us. Since her pregnancy didn't show yet, she still looked like a model, which I saw pictures of back in Twilight Town. Ally was more beautiful than any of them. I kissed her. "Beautiful." I said.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She said, touching my bare chest. I brought her closer.

"Hey, she's already pregnant." Eragon teased. I laughed and Ally got a blanket from the gummi ship before laying it on the beach near the water. She took off her pareo and ran into the water. I chased after her, splashing water at her. Ally squealed and splashed me back.

Someone laughed as I picked Ally up and carried her back to the blanket. I put her on the blanket and looked over. I saw the source; there was a man in a tree, a strange star-shaped fruit in his hand. He jumped down and walked towards us. His hair was black and his eyes were light brown.

**Allianna's POV**

I watched the man look at me. He wouldn't move his eyes from me. I moved closer to Murtagh, who wrapped his arm around me. "Why is he staring?" I asked.

Murtagh shrugged. The man finally reached us. He bowed to us out of respect. He then smiled at me. "Would you happen to be a creation of Ansem's?" He asked.

"Depends who's asking." I said, ready to summon my keyblade.

"Oh, my apologies. I am Kioda, experiment #33." He said, bowing again.

I smiled. "Allianna, or Ally, experiment #80. This is Murtagh, my husband and his half-brother Eragon."

"Please to meet you." Kioda said, smiling.

We all went to the main island then, and Murtagh bought me a charm bracelet and a charm. It was a tiny red dragon that resembled Thorn greatly.

**Kioda's POV, That night.**

I pointed out the guest bed to Murtagh, who laid Ally, who was asleep in his arms, on it. He put the blanket over her and kissed her before leaving. He then rejoined us in the living room and sat on the couch.

"So you're the one who gave Ansem the dragons scale, correct?" Murtagh asked.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, astonished. Murtagh explained, and I felt my expression sadden. "Yes it was I, but I had no idea it was capable of such a thing."

"Can you show us where you found it?" Murtagh asked.

"If you're ever in Halloween Town, I shall. I am on vacation, you see." I said.

Murtagh nodded.

**Allianna's POV, The next morning.**

I hugged Kioda. He handed me the paopu fruit he had gotten yesterday and winked. "For you and Murtagh." He said. He then handed me a charm that was a miniature copy of his keyblade. "And for your bracelet."

I put the charm on my bracelet as he got into his gummi ship. I put the Paopu in my bag, trying not to blush. I wacked my head once the gummi ship was out if sight. "I forgot to get a picture with him!" She said.

"You can get it in Halloween Town." Murtagh said.

I sighed before getting the camera and tripod. I placed Eragon and Murtagh in front of it and set the timer. I ran over and settled between them. "Smile." I said.

Once the picture was taken, I gave the camera to Eragon and told him how to work it. I then had him take a couple pictures of Murtagh and I. I took the developed pictures and stuck them in a photo album. I then put it away. I kissed Murtagh, and he smiled.

After a week, we left Destiny Island, leaving for The Land of Dragon's. When we landed in the Bamboo Groove, I changed into a warm shirt and pants. Murtagh and Eragon did the same. We then left, going through the Encampment and the Checkpoint. When we got to the village, I bought some coats off some villagers. I put it on, before going to leave. Eragon stopped me. "Saphira says there is someone wearing a black cloak at the Ridge."

I nodded. "I think I might know who it is. Wait here." I said before moving on. I quickly went up to the Ridge. The black cloaked figure turned to face her, a keyblade appearing.

"Ally." A deep voice said, the keyblade disappeared. "Ansem told me you were touring the worlds. Is it true?"

"I'm afraid so." I said.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm on a mission." He said before explaining. "Don't tell anyone, okay? It's sort of top secret."

"You have my word." I said. I pulled back his hood. I gasped, seeing Xehanort's face. "You did that just to get a goofball back?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He laughed a bit.

"One sec." I said. I ran back and got Eragon and Murtagh. "Oh Riku, this is my husband Murtagh and his half-brother Eragon." I said, motioning to them.

He nodded to them. He took my arm, and studied the charm bracelet, noting the charms. He examined the one that looked like Thorn the most. "What's this?"

"Murtagh gave me the dragon charm and bracelet, and Kioda gave me the other one, it's his keyblade." I said.

Riku took it off. "Be right back." He said, opening a dark portal. Once it closed I turned to Murtagh.

"You're jealous." I said.

"Am not!" Murtagh protested.

"Murtagh, I'm not stupid. Riku is just a good friend. We talked a bit while I served under Maleficent." I said. "Besides, you're the one I'm married to."

"Sorry, it's just there seems to be something strange about him." Murtagh said.

"It's probably the darkness. He had to change his appearance to embrace the powers of darkness. He needs it for a…mission. It's hard to explain and I promised not to tell." I said before getting out my camera from the bag I carried.

Riku came back and put the bracelet back around my wrist. He pointed out the new charm. "Way to the Dawn, my keyblade." He said.

"Thanks." I said. I handed Murtagh the camera before standing next to Riku. Riku smiled and Murtagh snapped the picture. He took the picture once it rolled out and put it in my photo album.

"I should be going." Riku said. He hugged me. "I'll miss you Ally. If I can, I'll come visit you."

"Good luck with your mission. I hope, no, I _know_ you will succeed."

He smiled before opening a dark portal and stepping through. I sighed when it shut.


	10. Halloween Town

**Halloween Town**

**Murtagh's POV**

Ally squealed, hugging a tall skeletal figure. He laughed. "Welcome to Halloween Town, Allianna. Kioda said you might be coming. Who are your friends?" he asked.

After we had left the Land of Dragons, Ally wanted to go to Halloween Town. I agreed, wanting to talk to Kioda again. Their clothes had changed. Eragon's and mine were worn and ragged while Ally's much to my surprise, were those of the clothes she had on when she activated her powers, though a bit different to adjust to her slightly swollen stomach, and two small dragon wings came out of her back.

Ally released the Skeleton and introduced us. He smiled. "Welcome to Halloween Town. I am Jack, the Pumpkin King!" He said, smiling.

"Jack is in charge of the Halloween Celebration every year." Ally said.

"Speaking of, would you please participate this year?" Jack asked.

"I can't Jack, I'm four months pregnant." She said, leaning on me.

"Ansem contacted Dr. Finkelstein. He told me about that, but I was hoping you still might participate." Jack said, looking a bit disappointed. "The Doc wants to see you, by the way."

"He can wait a bit. Is Kioda around?" Ally asked.

"Yes, he's with the Mayor. He should be done soon." Jack said. "Oh, there he is."

We looked over to see Kioda leaving Town Hall. He looked different. The area around his eyes was darkened and two fangs lay over his lips. His clothes were black and red, and cloak rested on his shoulders. He came over to us. He hugged Ally. "Welcome." He said.

A bald man in wheelchair came up to Ally. "Your late young lady, Ansem wants me to look you over." He said.

"I was coming, Dr. Finkelstein." Ally said. She walked off with him.

_Thorn, where are you?_ I asked. _Is the egg alright?_

_The egg is fine; Saphira has it in her saddlebags still._ He said before showing me an image of where they were.

"Can you show us where you found the scale?" I asked.

"Of course, follow me." Kioda said, before heading out of the town.

Kioda stopped in the woods, and I couldn't help but notice a section of tree's that had doors on them, all in different shapes. I looked to Kioda after a bit. "I four the tree behind the tree with the four-leafed clover. I searched all over, but found no more."

**Allianna's POV**

I found them all in the Hinterlands, talking. Eragon motioned to the door that leads to Christmas Town. "Where does this lead?" He asked.

"Christmas Town." I said. "Do you wanna go?"

"Why not?" Murtagh asked. He described to me where the Dragons were.

"Christmas Tree Plaza." Kioda said. "May I come? I'm curious about your Dragons."

"Sure." Murtagh said.

Kioda opened the door to Christmas down. A cold breeze blew out. "Watch your step." He said.

I stepped through, and laughed as Eragon and Murtagh landed face-down into the snow. I looked down to the little town. "It's so beautiful." I said.

"The view from Yuletide Hill always is." Kioda said as he appeared. "Christmas Tree Plaza is not far."

We followed him down though Candy Cane Lane and into Christmas Town. We then turned into Christmas Tree Plaza. Kioda approached Saphira and Thorn, looking eager. He touched Saphira's sides, tracing one of her scales. "Magnificent." He said. He looked at their claws. "I'd hate to be on the wrong end of those."

_As you should._ Saphira said.

Kioda smiled. "Ally, would you like to meet Santa Claus?"

I felt my eyes widen. "He's real?" I asked.

"Of course!" He said. "Come."

I followed him, eager. I felt Murtagh take my hand. "Who is Santa Claus?" He asked.

I bit my lip for a moment before explaining about the different Holiday's. We reached Santa's house. Kioda knocked on the door. A tiny elf opened the door. "Please, come in, Santa is expecting you."

I smiled and walked in, Murtagh and Eragon following me. I spouted a stout man wearing a red and white suit looking at a long list. "Santa?" I asked.

He put the list down. "Welcome, Allianna." He said.

"You're real." I murmured. Ansem had told me about him, but part of me never believed him.

He smiled. "Of course. You've been very good this year, Ally." He said. He looked to Eragon and Murtagh. "Your names?"

"Eragon and Murtagh, but I doubt we are on your list, sir." Murtagh said.

Santa looked to the list. "This is the first time you both have ever appeared on my list."

"I guess that means we will be traveling when Christmas comes around." I said. We spent the rest of the day talking to Santa. He told us we were welcome to stay in his guest rooms. I slept alone.

_I was wearing a crimson gown, walking through Uru'bean castle. "Hello?" I asked, looking around. "Murtagh? Eragon?"_

"_Come." A voice called._

_I tuned, looking for the voice's source. It sounded familiar._

"_Come to me, Allianna."_

_I followed the voice to the throne room. The doors slammed behind her. I tried to open them, shoving my body against them. They wouldn't budge. I turned to the throne, looking for another way out. The torches seemed to dim. I continued to walk forward._

"_Come Allianna." The voice said. An apparition of Galbatorix appeared. I started backing up, but I hit something. I turned to see another apparition of Galbatorix. Every time I tried to run in a different direction, and another apparition of Galbatorix would appear. Soon, I was surrounded. "Come, Allianna. COME TO YOUR DOOM!"_

_I screamed, a sword suddenly in my hand. I cut at the apparitions, destroying some. I ran, but they blocked my way out. I crouched to the floor and screamed as something grabbed me._

"Ally!"_ Murtagh yelled. _"Ally wake up!"

I shot up and clung to Murtagh, telling him of my dream. I started to cry. "Shh, Ally, it was only a dream." He whispered. "I'm here now."

**Murtagh's POV**

I told the others about Ally's dream. "I can't help but think this dream may mean he's alive. We should check if Alageasia has appeared on the gummiship's map."

Eragon nodded. "I'm going to check on Saphira and Thorn." He said, before leaving the house.

Santa stood, sighing. "I shall see if the elves can do anything for her." He said before going into the Workshop.

Ally's scream echoed throughout the house, and I ran up to her room. I held her close to me. "The dream again?" I asked, feeling her shaking.

Ally nodded. "I want it to stop, Murtagh. I can't stand it, I nearly fell off the bed…"

"I know, Ally. If I could stop it, I would." I said, kissing her. "I'll stay with you."

Ally leaned into me, and closed her eyes. She cried for a few minutes before she calmed down slightly. A knock came to the door, and Santa entered slightly. I nodded, and he stepped inside. He handed Ally a white box. "I know it's not Christmas yet, but here is something from the elves."

Ally opened the gift and pulled out a locket. She smiled. "Thanks."

"It's a special necklace. It should stop your nightmares." Santa said.

"Thank you, Santa." She said. I put it on her. Eragon entered then.

"Ally, you should come see this." He said.

**Allianna's POV**

I followed Eragon outside and looked down to where he pointed to a set of tracks in the snow. I gasped. "Neoshadow Tracks." I said. "It looks old, thought. It might have been here awhile. When we see Kioda, we'll let him know anyway."

Zero appeared then, a note in his mouth. I took it. "Good boy, Zero." I said, and opened it. I read it. "Well that's convenient, Kioda wants to see us."

We all walked back to Halloween Town. Kioda was waiting for us along with six other men. He turned and smiled. "Allianna, I would like you to meet your brothers. Jason, #13," A brown haired man. "Darren, #27." A black-haired man with some freckles on his face. "Samuel #42," A red-haired man with one blue eye and the other green. "Chris #59" A blonde-haired man with black streaks in his hair. "Kei #66," A brownish red haired man. "And Drake, #74." Black-haired man with red streaks in his hair. "Everyone, this is Allianna, # 80."

I smiled. I never expected to meet all my brothers in one place. "Pleased to meet all of you." I said before introducing Eragon and Murtagh.

"Ansem told all of us of your condition, Mrs. Allianna." Jason said. "We all came here when Kioda said you were visiting."

I then told Kioda about the Neoshadow tracks. Kioda sighed. "I feared as much. Our brothers, Ally, sense something is amiss in the universe. However, we are unsure what it is."

"I think the Heartless, may appear again, along with a new creature." Samuel said.

"I feel it too." I said. "We'll keep our plans going, and we'll find a way to contact you if we see anything."


	11. Return

**A Week later**

I put our things in the gummi ship, watching the charms of my brother's key blades move with my arm. I climbed in and fiddled with the ships controls, trying to figure out where I wanted to go next. I then spotted something on the map. "It can't be…." I murmured. "Murtagh!"

He came running, looking for trouble. "What is it, Ally?"

"Alageasia." I said. "It's appeared on the universe map. We can go home."

His smile widened. He then ran to tell Eragon. I smiled, but at the back of my mine, I worried that Galbatorix was alive and waiting. I sighed. Soon Eragon and Murtagh got into the ship, and we took off. The gummi ship landed outside of Feinster, and we climbed out and got her things. I looked around and spotted Saphira and Thorn. They seemed glad to be back, thought a little off because of the trip. I still couldn't understand how they were transported to wherever we went. Saphira roared. I watched Murtagh go over to Thorn. Eragon walked off, heading to where the Varden's Camp was. He returned a few minutes later. "There's no sign of the camp." He said. "Do you think-"

"You can contact Nasuada with a mirror, right?" I asked. He nodded. I went into my bag and pulled out a hand mirror. I handed it to him. "Go ahead. Let's not panic."

Eragon muttered a spell, and soon an image of Nasuada appeared on the mirror's surface. Nasuada looked relieved. "Eragon, we were so worried when you just disappeared. Where are you?"

"Outside of Feinster. Where are you?" He asked.

"In Uru'bean. I've delayed entering the castle for now, which I will explain to you once you arrive." Nasuada said.

"We are on our way, Lady." Eragon said before ending the spell.

Murtagh helped me onto Thorn before getting on himself. He wrapped an arm around me, resting it on my growing stomach, and held onto Thorn with the other hand. Once we were settled, Thorn took off, heading for the capital. Saphira and Eragon flew behind us.

Only a few hours passed before we spotted the Varden outside the city. We landed, and soldiers surrounded Thorn. I slid down, but Murtagh didn't move. I saw Nasuada run over. "Eragon, what-"

"I'll explain everything, but we all must speak in private." Eragon said. "Including Murtagh."

"Very well." Nasuada said.

Eragon took the saddlebag that contained the egg off of Saphira and handed it to me. We all headed to Nasuada's tent. Once inside and Eragon muttered a spell so no one could eavesdrop on us, he began explaining everything that occurred since his 'disappearance' the best he could. I told Nasuada a few things, telling her of Maleficent's demise and the lack of heartless in the worlds. After I concluded, Nasuada filled us in on the last few battles.

"If I may ask, why have you hesitated in taking the castle?" I asked.

"Because, I suspect a trap. We took the past few towns and the capital to easily. I suspect that Galbatorix is waiting for us to attack the castle and using all his powers then." She said.

"I don't think that's it." I said. "I just have this feeling."

"Ally?" Murtagh asked.

"I've had this strange feeling since we got here. I ignored it until now because I thought I was just glad to be back."

Eragon pursed his lips. "There is one more thing. We don't have to worry about finding the egg once we do take the castle." He said, before taking the saddlebag and opening it, getting the egg out from it. He handed it to Nasuada, who was shocked. "How did you-"

"I found it on the world I woke up on, under a cart." Eragon said.

Nasuada seemed relieved. She put the egg back in the saddlebag. "Until we take the castle, keep it with you. It will be safe with you."

Eragon nodded.

* * *

><p>It was late when I slipped out of the cot me and Murtagh shared. I got a cloak, and put it around me. I then snuck out, hoping no one would notice me. I headed for the castle, slipping through the shadows. I saw no guards or soldiers on my way there, or outside of the castle. I pushed the castle door open. There was no one. I slowly walked through the castle.<p>

**Murtagh's POV**

I woke and looked over to where Ally should have been sleeping. I shot up, and looked around the tent. I cursed. I pulled on a shirt, and ran to Eragon's tent. He shot up and drew Brisingr, lowering it when he saw it was only me. "What is it?"

"Ally is missing, I woke up and she wasn't there." I said. "We have to find her."

Eragon nodded and followed me into the city and towards the castle. I went inside the castle, drawing Zar'roc.

**Allianna's POV**

I stooped and slip into a side hallway, hearing someone following me. I waited until the footsteps drew close before turning to the source and attacking. Murtagh barely blocked my attack. He smiled. "Déjà vu?" He asked, chuckling.

"I thought you might be soldiers." I said.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Murtagh asked.

"Investigating. So far, I've seen no one, not even a servant." I said.

"That's odd." Murtagh said. "You haven't even heard anything?"

"Besides your footsteps, no." I said.

"You shouldn't have come alone." Murtagh said.

"You wouldn't have let me go if I told you where I was going." I said, smirking.

Murtagh held me. "Well it's not just you anymore, Ally." He said before kissing me. He touched my stomach as he withdrew.

I sighed. "Let's keep looking; I was headed for the throne room." I said.

"This way." Murtagh said, leading the way. I followed him, and sighed outside the doors.

"Well?" I asked.

"Stay out here, Eragon and I will go inside, and let you know if it's safe." Murtagh said.

"Are you going to be like this the entire time I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"And probably after." Murtagh said before kissing me. He ran into the throne room, Eragon following, drawing Brisingr. I sighed, and leaned against the wall. "Ally, it's safe." Murtagh said.

I walked in, and gasped, seeing Galbatorix sitting on his throne, limp. Eragon pulled Brisingr out from his heart. "He was dead before, I just wanted to be sure." He said.

I nodded. "So my dream meant nothing?" I asked.

"It was nothing more than a nightmare." Murtagh said. He came over and kissed me. "We came back to a free Alageasia."

"Yes." I said, smiling and closing my eyes. "Let's go tell Nasuada." I said.

"I'll stay here." Eragon said. "And search for any servants."

We nodded, and left the castle. We went to Nasuada's tent. We waited while her guards went in and woke her. When she let us in we entered. "We are sorry to wake you lady, but this could not wait." I said. "I went into the castle, following my gut feeling. Murtagh and Eragon only followed me once they discovered I had left."

"We found Galbatorix, dead on his throne. Eragon put his sword threw his heart, just to make sure." Murtagh said.

Nasuada looked shocked. "Now it all makes sense." She said. "We will take the castle come morning."

* * *

><p>Once the sun rose, the Varden made their way into the castle. I told Nasuada of the lack of servants and soldiers.<p>

"Perhaps once they discovered he was dead, they all went elsewhere." Nasuada said as she walked into the throne room.

Eragon turned, and nodded at us as he laid Galbatorix's body on the floor. "What now, Nasuada?" He asked.

"We wait for Islanzadi to come, and then, we decide on who should rule Alageasia." She said.


	12. Discussions

I sighed, holding the green dragon egg in my arms. I was sitting in the room where we holding the meeting to discuss the future of the egg and who should rule Alageasia. "Can we not simply do it the way they did it in the old days? Or how you did it for Saphira's egg?"

"It would take at least a year for anyone to carry the egg to every city, town and village in Alageasia to have every single person touch the egg." Nasuada said.

"But how else will we find its rider? Having them all come here? That would be chaotic, not to mention foolish should there still be those who still favor Galbatorix's rein." I said. "Couriering the egg is the safest and most reasonable way, Nasuada."

She sighed. "Very well." Nasuada said, "We will discuss this matter further once we decide on who should rule Alageasia. Now, Eragon and Ally both think it wise that we should keep Surda and The Empire separated, just in case someone like Galbatorix rises to power again. Does everyone agree to this?"

"Aye." Orik said.

"It is agreeable, but we will die before we let such a thing happen again." Islanzadi said.

"Agreed." Orrin said.

"Good, now to discuss who should rule." Nasuada said.

"If I may, Nasuada. I would like to suggest Roran for King." I said. "I haven't known him for long, but I know that he is very wise for his age, and a good, if not a great, commander. I think he could lead Alageasia into peace with little trouble."

Nasuada was silent, a little shocked. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Hours passed with little progress on who should rule Alageasia. We all agreed on a human, but Orrin suggested he rule the Empire, since he already knew how to run a country, but then there was a debate on whom would succeed him as King. When I grew tired, I excused myself, taking the egg with me. I went to Murtagh's room and lied on the bed once the egg was safe on the vanity. I closed my eyes.<p>

_I faced a white creature with a thin, sinuous body. It had a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with a strange symbol that I did not recognize. A green-colored Dragon Heart was in my hand. I attacked the strange creature, and it twisted and flexed its body and avoided my attack. I quickly twisted and stuck it several times, destroying it. I spotted Murtagh and Eragon attacking the same type of creature I just destroyed. There were five of them. I ran to another one and attacked it._

I woke, and looked around, seeing what could have woke me. Something moved within the room. I looked around, but there was no one. I spotted movement, and looked to the egg. I felt my eyes widen when it moved again, a slight crack forming on the egg. I could only stare as the green dragon broke free of the egg. I shook the shells off its body, and looked around, before settling its eyes on me. It spread its wings and flew to the bed, wobbling as it landed. I put my hand out. It rubbed its nose against my hand, and an icy burning filled my body. I resisted crying out in pain, though I wasn't sure if I would make a sound out if I did. When the pain faded, there was a gedwëy ignasia on my right palm. I looked to the dragon, my Dragon.

The door opened then, and Murtagh entered, looking tired. He took a few steps inside before his head shot in my direction. "Ally….he hatched for you?" He asked.

I nodded. "It seems so…" I said. I looked to him. "I don't know any Dragon names."

Murtagh sat on the bed next to me and gave me a list of Dragon Names he knew. "…Briam.."

The dragon looked at him, and made a strange sound. I smiled. "I think he likes it." I said. "Briam it is." I said. I took a pillow from the bed and laid it on the vanity. I put Briam on it. He curled up on it and watched me as I went back to the bed.

**Murtagh's POV**

As Ally fell asleep, I looked at Briam, asleep himself. _Does this mean that Ally will live a full life? _I thought.

**Allianna's POV, the next Morning.**

I carried Briam in my arms, heading to the meeting room. We were the first to arrive. I sat and Murtagh sat next to me. Eragon entered. "How are you feeling Ally?"

"Fine." I said, touching my stomach. I tried to keep Briam from moving.

Soon, everyone arrived, and Nasuada called the meeting to order. "Now, contin-"

"Lady, before we begin, I must announce something." I said.

She looked to me. "Very well, what is your announcement, Allianna?" She asked.

"Last night, the last egg hatched for me." I said, putting Briam on the table. "Couriering the egg is no longer necessary."

They all stared at me. "What did you name him?" Eragon asked, looking shocked.

"Briam." I said.

"Well, now to continue yesterday's discussion." Nasuada said.

We spoke for hours, and eventually agreed that Roran and Katrina would rule Alageasia should they accept. Jarsha, a young boy was sent to get them. I ran a finger down Briam's length. A feeling of pleasure filled my mind. I smiled.

Roran entered, Katrina, who was eight months pregnant, entered. Roran bowed. "You summoned us, Lady?" He asked.

"Yes, Roran, Katrina, we have talked it over, and we all agree that you are the best choice to rule Alageasia." Nasuada said.

Roran looked shocked, and looked to Katrina. "If you don't mind, I'd like to discuss it over with Katrina." He said.

"We understand." I said. I sighed once they left the room. Briam looked about the room, seeming bored. I watched him walk around the table and investigate everyone. Once he was done, he jumped down into my lap and curled up. I smiled at him.

Not long after, Roran and Katrina entered. "We accept." He said.

Nasuada smiled. "Now then, to set a day for the Coronation…"

After the meeting adjourned, Murtagh, Eragon and I went outside of the city to see Saphira and Thorn. Saphira looked at Briam. _He hatched for Ally? Why now after all this time?_

_I don't know, it makes no sense._ Eragon said to all of us.

_Perhaps he waited until we were back in Alageasia._ I thought.

_Perhaps._ Saphira said.

For the next few hours, Murtagh and Eragon schooled me in the Ancient Language. Eragon had me lift a small rock with magic. I held the rock up for a few minutes before I released the magic. "That was impressive, Ally." Eragon said.

"Well, Alageasia's magic is only slightly different from the magic I was used to." I said. "It shouldn't be too hard to learn it."

After another half hour, we headed back to the Castle. I had to have Murtagh retrieve Briam from Thorns back, where he had been playing. He put Briam on my shoulder, where he stayed until we reached our room. He jumped from my shoulder and landed on his pillow.


	13. Coronation & News

A week passed and I dressed for Roran and Katrina's coronation. Murtagh helped me tie my dress. I thanked him before kissing him. "I can't wait until Briam is bigger, then we can fly together."

"Once the baby is born, of course." He said.

I sighed. "Of course." I said. "We'll be late."

He nodded, and held out his arm. I wrapped mine around his and we headed to the Throne Room. Eragon was outside, talking to Roran and Katrina. They were both finely dressed and silver bands rested on their brows, which would be replaced with crowns later on during the party. I hugged Katrina. "You look gorgeous." I said.

She smiled when I withdrew. "Thank you. I'm going to have to get used to such fine dresses." She said. She rested a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Try getting used to gowns altogether." I said, laughing a little. "I'll be happy if special occasions like this are far apart."

Katrina laughed a little.

"We should be getting inside." Eragon said. He bowed slightly to Roran and Katrina before going inside. Murtagh and I followed him. The Throne room was filled with humans, dwarves and elves; I spotted Solembum, Angela's werecat companion weaving his way between people. None of the Urgals could fit comfortably in the castle, so none attended. A small orchestra played music, and Murtagh led me onto the dance floor. We danced a few songs before Nasuada stood in front of the thrones.

"Firstly, I want to thank all of you for coming. This day will always be remembered for it is the day we officially crown the King and Queen of Alagaësia and forever forget the rein of Galbatorix and the darkness it brought to our land, although we should not forget to watch for others like him." Nasuada said. She looked all around, her eyes settling on Eragon, Murtagh and I before looking to the doors. "People of Alagaësia, I now invite Roran and Katrina forward for their coronation ceremony."

The doors opened, and Roran and Katrina made their way forward. Nasuada smiled at them. Two magicians came forward, holding the red velvet pillows that held the crowns. Once they stood in front of the thrones, Nasuada turned to them. "Roran, Katrina, do you both swear to rule Alagaësia with all your wisdom and strength, with honor?"

"I solemnly swear." Roran and Katrina said together.

Nasuada picked up the first crown and placed it upon Roran's head. She then did the same for Katrina. She curtsied, and then waved to the orchestra to begin playing. Eragon was the first to approach them. I looked to Murtagh. "You shouldn't be thinking about him at this party." I said.

He laughed a little. "I know, but I can't help it." He said. "He's been in and on my mind for so long now."

I kissed him. "Shy him away from your thoughts and concentrate on keeping Alagaësia safe from those like him."

He sighed. "I'll try." He said before kissing me.

A half hour later, my mind wandered away from the party and to my dream. I went to Roran and Katrina and curtsied. "Your majesties." I said. "From this day forth, with my keyblade, I promise to protect Alagaësia from the heartless and creatures like them that seek to destroy the light and peace of this world as long as I live."

I realized then the room had become silent. Roran and Katrina stared at me for a moment. "Thank you, Allianna." Katrina said.

I curtsied again, and went back to Murtagh.

"Well said, young Allianna." A familiar voice said.

I turned and curtsied as low as I could. "Master Yen Sid." I said as I rose. "What brings you here?"

"A matter I must discuss with the leaders of this world." Yen Sid said.

I nodded. "I'll let them know. Luckily they were all here tonight." I said. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

Yen Sid just smiled.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was gathered in the meeting room, I shut the door and Eragon muttered a spell that would prevent anyone from eavesdropping. "Everyone, this is Master Yen Sid, he's a very wise and powerful wizard, and a retired Keyblade Wielder." I said, and then proceeded to introduce Yen Sid to everyone. "I repeat my question from before, what brings you here Master Yen Sid?"<p>

"A few matters. First in foremost to warn you that the heartless have indeed, returned." Yen Sid said.

"But how?" I asked.

Yen Sid then began telling us what he knew, and began telling us of Origination XIII and the nobodies.

"What of Sora?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, due to necessary circumstances, he is asleep until he regains his memories from his visit to Castle Oblivion." Yen Sid. "It would go faster had not Xemnas created an alternate Nobody to prevent Roxas, Sora's Nobody from gaining his memories. Riku is doing all he can to get the process flowing again."

"I had heard. Though I must admit, part of me didn't believe him." I said.

* * *

><p>After everyone left, I walked with Yen Sid alone outside of Uru'bean. I led him twords the dragons. I introduced them, and watched as Yen Sid investigated Saphira, Thorn and then Briam. "How interesting."<p>

"What?" I asked.

"These scales. I have seen the one that had been in you, Ally, and these...these are very similar. Is there a way I could take one back to Ansem for study?" Yen Sid asked.

"Not without wounding them." I said. "Even if it was the same kind of scale, how did it end up in Halloween Town?"

"Many questions and few answers seem to be the norm these days." Yen Sid said. "I shall attempt to fashion a clone of a scale."

Murtagh came running, and when he got to us he panted. I looked to him, concerned. "What happened?"

"Katrina's in labor." He said. "Come quickly, she wants you there."

We hurried back to the castle, as fast as I was able. I hurried into the room where Katrina was lying, panting and sweating. Roran was outside, pacing, not allowed inside by Gertrude and Angela. I smiled reassuringly at him before going inside. I held Katrina's hand. "Breathe, Katrina." I said.

* * *

><p>After hours, Katrina gave birth to a baby boy. Yen Sid and Roran entered. Roran kissed Katrina, and smiled at his son. "Have you thought of a name?" He asked her.<p>

She nodded smiling. "I think you'll like it." She said. "I decided on Garrow."

Roran was stunned, but then he smiled. "Garrow it is." He said before kissing her again.

I left the room, to leave them be and kissed Murtagh, who had been waiting outside with Roran and Eragon. "You okay?" I asked, noting his face.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was watching Roran the entire time. Every time Katrina screamed, he grimaced. He couldn't stand having her in pain and not being there for her." He said. "He loves her as much as I love you."

I smiled. "I'll insist on you being there, Murtagh." I said. "I want you there."

He held me. "I will be there, even if I must force myself in the room." He said.

"I should be going. Ansem may need me." Yen Sid said.

"Tell him I said I miss him, and to visit if he is able." I said. "It was nice seeing you again, Master Yen Sid."

"As it was a pleasure seeing you, Allianna." Yen Sid said.

I curtsied to him before he turned and left. I expected him to stop by where Saphira, Thorn and Briam were before he left.


	14. Birth

**Months Later**

I lied on the bed in the castle's infirmary and coughed. Murtagh looked at me, worried, not letting go of my hand. I was eight months now, and ill. I was Angela's priority since I fell ill, she rarely left me alone, and if she had, Solembum watched me, as he was now. "Murtagh, I'm fine, go and relax." I said.

"I don't want to leave you." He said, gripping my hand.

"Solembum is with me, if he allows you to, you can communicate to me through him." I said. "Or he will let you know if I need you."

Murtagh kissed me. "I love you, Allianna." He said.

"And I love you, Murtagh." I said.

He left, but not without looking back at me. I sighed. "He worries too much." I said.

**Murtagh's POV**

I held back tears as I leaned against Thorn.

_She is strong, Murtagh._ Thorn thought to him.

_It's just that she got ill out of nowhere. She was fine just last month, and then she just gets sick. I might be losing her, Thorn. She is due soon, and if she dies…I don't know if I can raise our child alone Thorn, answer he or she when they ask what happened to her. I…I can't lose her._ I thought.

_You will not raise the child alone, Murtagh. I have faith that Allianna will make it through this. _Thorn thought to me.

_I hope you are right, Thorn._ Murtagh said.

**Allianna's POV**

I sat up, and took the cup of tea from Angela. "Thank you." I said, before I took a sip. "You shouldn't let me take up all your time Angela, don't others need you?"

"No, and if they do, it's not as important as making sure you and the baby are well." Angela said.

I sighed. "Angela, may I have a piece of parchment and quill please?" I asked, setting the cup down on the nightstand.

She nodded, and handed them to me once she found them. I began writing.

_Dear Ansem,_

_As you read this, I am eight months pregnant and due very soon. I need you to come and reassure Murtagh that I'll be fine. He does nothing but worry. His worry has distracted him from watching out for Heartless and Nobodies. He needs reassurance Ansem. I know you are busy with your projects, but if you can spare the time, I'd appreciate if you could come and reassure him._

_Lots of love,_

_Allianna_

I folded the letter, and handed it to Solembum. I showed him how to work the gummi ship, and gave him an image of Ansem. "Thanks, Solembum." I said.

He jumped down from on me, and ran into the hallway. I sighed.

Ansem entered the room, along with Merlin, not long later. I smiled. "Well that was fast."

"I was already here, actually. I ran into your friend in town." Ansem said as Solembum padded into the room and jumped up onto the bed. I pet him. "How are you?"

"Not well." I said. "I'm sick Ansem, and I'm due any day. I thought you might be able to help, or at least make Murtagh stop worrying."

* * *

><p>I waited as Ansem and Angela talked outside in the hallway. "I'd wish they'd discuss it in front of me." I muttered.<p>

"Ansem?" Murtagh's voice asked.

"Ahh Murtagh, it's nice to see you again." Ansem said. "I came to visit."

"Can you-"

"I and Angela are already taking care of her, you can relax." Ansem said.

"Thank you." Murtagh said.

Murtagh came in then and kissed me. He smiled, hopeful for the first time in a while.

* * *

><p>"Ally your fine, the computer found nothing wrong with you." Ansem said. "You only feel ill due to your pregnancy."<p>

"That's a relief." I said. "Ansem-"

They all looked to me as I winced. "Ally? Are you alright."

I nodded. "Just-"I winced again, and felt something run down my leg I looked to Ansem. "It's time." I said.

Murtagh instantly took my hand, and Angela rolled up her sleeves.

* * *

><p>I screamed one last time, and I heard a babies cry. "It's a girl, Allianna." Angela said.<p>

"Catherine." I said. Murtagh kissed me.

"What were you going to say, Ally?" Ansem asked.

"Ansem, when you leave will you please take my gummi ship?" I asked.

"You've found your world." Ansem said, smiling.

I nodded. "My place is here. I can feel it." I said.

"Indeed. Before, Ally, your data…led to you dying not long from now." Ansem said. "But now, it seems you will live as long as the Riders do. It must be due to Briam. I wish I could do more research, but I cannot stay long."

"I understand." I said. "You need to wake Sora."

"It's been 100 days since he began the sleep. The Organization has taken steps to prevent him from awakening, and Riku struggles to find out why." Ansem said. "I should warn you, both of you, the heartless are indeed returning, but they are not the only ones out there, the Nobodies are out there as well."

"Yen Sid told us. I had a dream about…Dusks was it?" I asked. Ansem nodded. "You, Eragon and I were fighting them."

Eragon entered, and smiled, seeing Catherine. "Riders are known to have visions of the future." He said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I said. I kissed Catherine, smiling at her.

* * *

><p>Once I recovered, I walked out to Briam, holding Catherine. <em>What do you think?<em> I asked him.

He looked at her. _She smells like you._ He thought. _ Will you be able to ride me when I'm big enough?_

_Of course. I'll have to find someone to watch Catherine._ I thought.

* * *

><p>Ansem left a few days later, saying he stayed as long as he could. I hugged him, and said my goodbyes. I waved as he took off in my gummi-ship, his following behind.<p>

Alagaësia was quiet for months upon months, and I started to wonder if the Nobodies and Heartless wouldn't reach this world.

But then they came.


	15. The End

I was feeding Catherine in the nursery when a solider ran in. He looked away. "Allianna, Nobodies are approaching the city." He said.

I nodded, and fixed my dress, and carried Ally to the throne room, where Roran and Katrina were talking to a noble woman. "I'm sorry, your highnesses, I wouldn't disturb you if it wasn't important." I said, coming to him. "Would you watch Catherine? Nobodies are approaching the city."

Roran tensed, and nodded, and took Catherine. I then ran out, searching for Murtagh and Eragon. Both were already waiting for me at the castle entrance, swords ready. I summoned my keyblade, the fact that it now was the same shade of Briam didn't surprise me, I had used it to spar with Murtagh one day, and we both theorized the color changed because the Riders swords were the same color as their dragons, my keyblade changed to match Briam since I was his rider. We ran out to the fields before Uru'bean, and I spotted the dusks. "Just like my vision." I muttered.

Murtagh kissed me. "This'll be easy."

"Let's go." I said, and we ran twords the dusks.

The battle went just as I saw it, and it didn't take long to destroy the nobodies. I got a small scratch on my side, but otherwise went unscathed. After we were sure no more were coming, I cast a cure spell on myself. "There were more than Ansem anticipated." I said. "More may come, however."

"We'll be ready." Murtagh said.

I nodded and ran back to the castle.

* * *

><p>I took Gabrielle from Roran and kissed her forehead. "All is well, your highness." I said. "The Nobodies that were spotted are no more."<p>

"Thank you, Allianna." Roran said.

"It is my duty, King Roran." I said. "Murtagh and I were thinking of building a house together, not far from Uru'bean. Perhaps along the Ramr…"

"Why are you telling me thins, Ally?" He asked.

"So you know where to find us if Nobodies or Heartless are spotted in Alageasia. We never planned on staying in this castle forever, the memories bother Murtagh, he would never admit it, but they bother him." I said.

Roran nodded, understanding.

Many more months passed, and Murtagh and I built our home along the Ramr. There were little sightings of Nobodies, and it seemed they had a hard time finding Alageasia. Eragon was busy ferrying eggs, which had been found on Vroengard, around Alageasia, and he reported no signs of Heartless or Nobodies. Neither I nor Murtagh complained.

One day, as I started cooking dinner, a knock came to the door. Murtagh went, and opened the door. A soldier stood outside. "The King requests your presence immediately."

We both nodded, and I picked up Catherine, who was in her crib playing with a doll I made her. She cooed, and I kissed her forehead. We were only a short walk from the Castle, far enough so we were hidden from the city, but close enough to get to the castle quickly in an emergency.

Roran and Katrina, who was holding Garrow, were waiting, along with King Mickey. His presence shocked me. "King Mickey?" I asked, looking at him.

He turned his face unreadable. He smiled at Catherine, but then looked at me. "I wish I could have brought this news sooner, Allianna, but Alageasia was difficult to find, in the end, I just took your Gummi Ship here." He said. "Ally, Ansem is dead."

I gasped. I tried to calmed Catherine, who started crying. Once she was calm, I asked King Mickey how he died and he explained. "So the nobodies are gone?" I asked.

"For now, at least." Mickey said. "If they come back, it might be hard for them to get here."

He pulled out a letter and handed it to me. He said that Ansem gave it to him. I read it and sighed. "Thank you, Mickey." I said.

"I'll leave your ship, so you can use it to send messages as needed." King Mickey said. "I can get back without it."

I nodded, understanding. "Would I be able to hide it in the castle, King Roran?" I asked.

He nodded. "There are some empty rooms in this castle, maybe one can hold it. I'll show you the rooms, then."

"Thank you, King Mickey." I said to him.

He nodded, and bowed, out of respect, to Roran and Katrina before leaving.

Catherine and Garrow grew up together and fell in love, and when they were both old enough, he got permission from Murtagh to marry her, but she didn't answer. There was an attack on Roran and Katrina the next day, but I took the dagger. It had been poisoned, and it hit a vital point. I gave my keyblade and bracelet to Catherine, and kissed Murtagh before I passed on.

**Catherine's POV**

I cried out as Mother died, and Father killed the assassin, and I could hear Briam's roar of pain. Garrow held me as I cried, and told Garrow that I couldn't marry him now. "It's my duty now to protect Alageasia as my mother did." I said to him. "I am sorry, Prince Garrow." I said before leaving the room, tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p>Mother's funeral was held two days after. Many elves, dwarves and humans attended. All my Uncles attended as well. The dwarves made a crown for mother, it was simple, yet beautiful. The elves and humans both worked and made her a beautiful green dress. Her body was then burned. Father held me as I cried, but I could tell he was weeping as well.<p>

A statue of Mother and Briam was built outside of Uru'bean. I rubbed Briam's snout as I stared at it. _Will you help me protect Alageasia? I can't do it alone, Briam._

_Aye, your mother made me promise to care for you if anything happened to her. _He said, and I looked at him, surprised.

_She knew?_

_No, it was a precaution. She told me to protect you until you had a Dragon of your own. _Briam said, sadness in his voice.

_I'm nearly seventeen; I doubt one will hatch for me now. _I sighed. I turned and saw Father behind me. I went to him and hugged him. "We're heading out now." I said. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Catherine. I need to stay here and protect their majesties." He said. "We'll be here when you get back."

"Alright. I'll miss you, Dad." I said before getting on Briam. Briam roared before taking off.

Peace reined from then on, the Riders returned; I among their ranks, for an egg did hatch for me. She was black, and Dragon Heart changed to match her, and time flew by. Eragon left Alageasia, to find a place for the new riders to settle, going to the east. I was the only rider who didn't follow. Eragon never returned, but the other riders continued to patrol on occasion, including me and Mitterra.

**The End**


End file.
